warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:99.136.118.188
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, or ask at the help forum! I hope you'll consider !-- Atelda (Talk) 11:37, 8 April 2012 Re: Since I've not interacted with you in the past, I see no reason for you to think so. Please be specific when you are filing a complaint with me, thanks. 17:04, July 1, 2012 (UTC) If you wish to file a complaint against me, please feel free to do so. However, know that some users percieve me as "bossy" when I do my job to protect and serve this website as a staffmember. The instance you speak of is a single one, and the user in question had a complaint about me because I did my job by patrolling the blogs and informing users of when they had broken this website's policies. If you can find specific instances in which you believe I overstepped my boundaries, was unfair to any user, or abused my powers as a staff member of this wiki, please feel free to start an inquiry against me, as is your right and duty. Have a nice day. 22:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Personal Attack Just thought I'd let you know that the way you are speaking to Shelly is unacceptable and is bordering on personal attack. Users on this Wiki are supposed to respect eachother and I haven't seen any respect coming from you to Shelly. In fact, you should be reported for the way you are acting. Jul 2, 2012; 22:20pm :I apologize for the comment this user has made to you. I do not consider complaints made against me to be personal attacks. We at Warriors Wiki care very much about any complaints you may have, and you will not be reported for submitting them as long as you you do it in a civil manner. 22:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC)